


Não espere demais

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toast não queria acreditar em esperanças vãs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Não espere demais

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't get your hopes up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975873) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Toast queria escapar tanto quanto as outras. Não diria que era indiferente aos resultados do plano delas, muito pelo contrário, só não queria esperar demais. Angharad era um farol de esperança, dando a elas força e certeza quando na realidade sua chance de sucesso era mínima ou não existente. Toast era infelizmente realista. Ela não podia se enganar e se fazer acreditar que tudo ficaria bem se elas acreditassem com força o bastante. Ela sabia o quão cruel o mundo lá fora era, e apesar de com certeza preferir se arriscar lá do que permanecer engaiolada, ela não tinha ilusões sobre o quão difícil seria sobreviver lá, especialmente porque certamente seriam perseguidas.

Isso fazia com que parecesse um tanto indiferente, apesar de estar longe da verdade. Só estava cansada demais de sofrer por se entregar completamente a esperanças vazias. Ela tinha tentado escapar muitas vezes antes, apesar de não tantas quanto Furiosa, mas só por falta de oportunidade. Ela podia lutar e atirar, mas nunca era o bastante para que fosse muito longe. Havia inimigos demais para uma única pessoa lutar contra, ou melhor, um único inimigo e servos demais para fazer o que mandasse. Furiosa lhes dava uma chance ligeiramente melhor do que ela tinha sozinha, mas ainda assim, isso não era um bom motivo para esperar demais. Afinal, Furiosa tinha tentado escapar muitas vezes antes, mas sempre falhou. Levar elas junto só tornava as coisas mais difíceis, e diminuía suas chances já baixas de sucesso.

Então Toast foi junto, desejando mais do que tudo que tivessem sucesso, e dedicando-se a fazer tudo o que podia para melhorar suas chances desse resultado. Contudo, nunca permitiu-se ter esperança. Não podia, não quando provavelmente significava mais decepção no fim. Ela lutou como se fosse uma batalha perdida e sem esperanças, mas decidiu morrer antes de falhar. E ao lutar assim, confiando nas outras mesmo sem esperanças, pela primeira vez, teve sucesso.


End file.
